Symphonia
by Ryocha
Summary: In these peace filled times with you two I feel as though every wrong can be set right. And the orchestra of crickets outside the drawing room's window seem to agree with me, too. Implied Suzaku x Lelouch


**Symphonia  
**_By: Ryocha_

The crickets outside the open victorian-style window hummed in tune with the fan softly blowing air over the back of Kururugi Suzaku, lightly ruffling his brown locks and cooling off the back of his neck, which was tinged with sweat beads as he focused on his work at hand. His thin lips pursed into an irritable point, eyes furrowing deeply as his hand scribbled across the page.

Beside him, Nanaly sat patiently as she listened to the fan and the crickets hum together in a beautiful unison. Aside from such music did she also hear the furious scribbling from the older boy, and she smiled when she heard him stop.

"I'm finished." The emerald-eyed soldier announced with satisfaction lacing his tired voice. Leaning back and looking down at his work, he cringed when he realized that his drawing of what Nanaly had requested (a horse) looked moreso like a hamster on wheels than anything else.

The sandy brown-haired girl laughed softly, voice meshing in with the orchestra of sounds filling the room with an emotion that was easy to comprehend and live through. "Did you do well?" She questioned, her hand reaching over slowly, unsurely, to the place where Suzaku was sitting.

"Personally I think I could have done a lot better," The soldier confessed, chuckling with embaressment, "But I think I did pretty good!" He picked up the piece of paper and handed it to the smaller girl. Gracefully she took it in her hands and brought it into her lap; she tilted her head downward as if in thought, studying the picture she could not see.

"I think…" she smiled, "I think it's beautiful!" She proclaimed.

Soft features belonging to the older male smiled as she held his picture tightly. Sitting in the drawing room of Nanaly and Lelouch's house like this, with the window open letting in the night air and the two of them sitting at the drawing desk facing out onto the estate of Ashford; it was heaven like this.

A knock on the door, and Lelouch came in bearing drinks. His usually solemn features softened once seeing his sister with Suzaku, knowing that the girl loved being around him more than anyone else.

"Hey." Emerald eyes tinkled with a glint hidden behind them as they followed the uniform-clad teen coming up to them with the tray. Nanaly expertly reached out and grabbed her glass, bringing it into her lap with precision and began sipping on the straw pertruding from her favourite juice.

"I see you two have been busy." Lelouch said, handing Suzaku his water. Momentarily, their fingers brushed and their eyes met, sending soft emotions through one another.

Almost as if natural, Suzaku leaned back in his chair and brought Lelouch's lanky arm around his shoulders, pulling the rest of him closer so the other boy's body leaned over the chair he was sitting in. The violet-eyed boy didn't mind; he simply went with it and found his friend to be a good armrest.

"Suzaku, Lelouch! School's tommorow, so you two shouldn't stay up so late to entertain me." Nanaly pipped up, her chipper voice also meekly hiding concern. She cocked her head to the side, as if sensing the position the two friends were in, and then smiled again.

"It's alright, I'm sure Lelouch and I won't mind staying up a few more minutes." The friendly soldier responded, his hand lightly squeezing Lelouch's pale one that had intertwined with his own.

"We should probably be putting you to bed soon anyway, Nanaly." The raven-haired boy added softly, watching his sister pout and suck heartily on the drink.

"But I wanted to stay up with you two for a little while longer! Please, brother?"

Lelouch knew he would eventually cave in to her demands. "Alright, but only for a little while longer. I can't have you staying up too late."

Suzaku chuckled, squeezing his friend's hand again. "Such a stern older brother! You're lucky to have him, Nanaly!"

"You too, Suzaku-kun." The brown-haired girl replied knowingly.

The addressed male couldn't help but let go a smile, hearing the older, more sophisticated brother look away with a soft grunt. Lelouch played with the hand residing in the clutch of his own, violet-eyes busying themselves with the dark world that lay beyond the open window. Only the tiny lights lining the outside perimeters of the building of Ashford Academy were seen.

This peace… what words could be used to describe it? If only the entire world could feel this freedom, this passion and this love that was in this room at this very moment; perhaps then there would be no need for a war. Suzaku as the soldier and Lelouch as Zero… both unknowing of each other's rolls, was it alright for them to be in such a relationship?

It was beautifully ironic; that is the only description of it.

For in their peace lies insecurities. And with these insecurities lie faults. Faults cause problems, problems cause fights and fights cause wars.

Such was the cruel cicle.

But in these moments of peace, Lelouch hoped that everything in the end would work out alright.

It had to.

For this was for who he was fighting for.

_Suzaku and Nanaly._

* * *

A short drabble that sort of wrote itself in about half an hour. It has implied Suzaku x Lelouch in a very natural way as though they, yes, were going out in a sort of sense. I did it in the style before Lelouch found out Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot. I liked the thought stream he had during that episode, and had to write a short drabble on it. Excuse me if it is not up to par. Inspiration at 10pm does that to you. XP 

-Ryocha


End file.
